Try Again
by Ageha Yume
Summary: One night, two robbers were tasked to room 501 and it proved to be a fatal mistake as they unknowingly stepped into the realm owned by two demons otherwise known as Reborn and Harry's love nest.


Two robbers named Daigo and Hibiki were tip-toeing down the hallway, glancing around at the condo warily. Once they heard a distant clacking sound, they instantly hide themselves and the moment the hurdle was cleared, they speed down the corridor.

And at last, they arrived at the door 501. Daigo, the leader, slipped out the card and slide it in the machine. The pad flashed a green word "clear" and Daigo signaled his partner to hurry up. They mustn't waste time and that was because today's mission can be dangerous and risky due to the fact their target was living in a high class condo, which could potentially be filled with advanced technologies.

Due to some golden luck, Daigo had snatched the key from the landlady to this rich person's place. And of course, being a prideful robber, he wouldn't let this opportunity escape. And so tonight, he brought Hibiki, an amateur robber, to teach him the ropes.

But, although Daigo classified this mission as challenging, he had a feeling that this will be easy and that was because the owner of this unit probably only knows how to rake in a good sum of money and are completely clueless as to how to defend themselves. Besides, the owner had no idea what was going to hit them before it was too late. Daigo smirked; if that was the case, then tonight will be a breeze.

Daigo entered the apartment and snapped his head around when he noticed Hibiki remain frozen on the doorsteps. "What are you doing?" Daigo hissed; this was why he detest amateurs. They are a bunch of cowards who would only delay him. If he was by himself, he would be able to get the job done faster.

"Daigo-san, I don't think this is a good idea," Hibiki whispered. "I have a bad feeling." His eyes darted around the condo nervously as if fearing that whoever's inside will swallow him alive. He swallowed the lump forming inside his throat and inched back; the shadows were starting to creep him out.

Daigo smacked Hibiki on the head. "You idiot. What's the use of being scared? Come on, I don't have all day."

Hibiki reluctantly trailed behind his leader and make sure to close the door behind in order to not raise suspicions.

* * *

Reborn cracked an eye open; his sixth sense was tingling, telling him that someone was intruding _his_ home. He propped himself up and peered at Harry, who was still sleeping soundly. And so, Reborn decided to not alert his husband right now.

Besides, he wanted to find out just who have the guts to raid _his_ place.

Reaching for his sleek smartphone, his thumb slid across the screen and afterwards, he texted the security guards. Reborn will definitely make those robbers regret it.

He cracked his knuckles; it has been a while since he had exercised. Tonight will surely be a good warm up.

* * *

Daiki and Hibiki turned on the flashlights on their foreheads and conducted a thorough search of this place. Quietly but rapidly, they searched every nook and cranny for any valuables that was worth a good price. So far, they had stuffed a golden watch into their backpack; however, they were confused as to why the owner would place such an expensive item out in the open.

Heh, the owner must be an idiot, then. This mission was actually turning out pretty good.

While Daigo was ruffling through several cabinets, Hibiki stepped toward a vase and peeked inside, wanting to see if something of value was tucked inside those flowers. To his disappointment, there was nothing and he sighed inwardly; he wondered if he was actually fit for this job since so far, he was unable to find anything expensive, while his leader on the other hand, already found a bunch of nice items to store in his backpack. But nonetheless, he placed the vase back but at this moment, Daigo accidentally bumped into him, engendering Hibiki to lose his grasp on the glassware.

The vase crashed onto the floor, shattering into unrecognizable pieces and Hibiki widened his eyes, stifling a gasp.

"You bastard," Daigo snarled, grabbing his partner roughly, and hide themselves. If they were caught today, Daigo swore he would have Hibiki's head.

* * *

Harry was immediately jolted awake once he heard a loud crashing sound reverberating. "What is that?" He was about to get off the bed, but Reborn grabbed his wrist.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone," Reborn said. Although he say that, the robbers were probably amateurs because only amateurs would make such a careless mistake, announcing their presence like that. And so, he wasn't that worried about it. But nonetheless, Harry wasn't going to go alone.

"Wait, why?" Harry whispered and squinted his eyes; it was honestly hard to see Reborn's figure in the darkness. He reached forward and grabbed his smartphone - which was the nearest light source - turning on the flashlight.

"We have robbers in our home," Reborn stated calmly despite the nerve-wrecking situation. Trust Reborn to have a calm composure even in dire situations like this.

"Robb-!" Reborn covered Harry's mouth with his hand.

"Shh." The raven glanced over. Good, it seems that _he_ miraculously wasn't awake yet even though Harry can be loud (and that, Reborn can certainly testify that... in bed). Harry nodded.

"You're going to confront them right? I'm going too." Harry studied their room while waving the flashlight around; what would make an excellent weapon?

"You sound way too excited, Harry," Reborn commented, quirking his eyebrows.

"Well, it's not every day we get to experience this. In any case, I'm going to teach these robbers a lesson for daring to rob my family." A dangerous glint was dancing in Harry's eyes.

Reborn nodded approvingly. He had taught his husband well. "Harry, why in the world are you holding up a folding chair?" Reborn questioned incredulously. Even he couldn't help but feel a bit surprised by this turn of events.

Harry blinked, "That's my weapon."

Reborn shake his head, "No, I can already predict that when you're trying to aim for the robbers, you'll whack me instead."

"No I won't," Harry defended himself; he wasn't that bad! But nevertheless, he changed weapons: a pen this time.

Reborn shrugged; at least a pen was better than a freakin' folding chair. And so, the two were ready to battle the robbers.

Meanwhile, the robbers were relieved. It seems that a miracle was bestowed upon them since the residents of this condo weren't awake by such an ear-splitting sound. To be on the safe side, the robbers stayed still for a couple of minutes, then went back to work.

Hibiki, this time, were extra careful and make sure to keep a good distance from this leader so what happened earlier wouldn't repeat.

Out of the blue, someone tapped his shoulders. Thinking that it was Daigo, he turned around but the words were caught in his throat when he was greeted by emerald eyes.

"Hi," Harry smiled innocently while waggling his fingers. Then without warning, he landed a powerful blow at Hibiki's stomach and Hibiki wheezed as air was punched out of his lungs. He faltered and Harry used this momentum to slam him down. Afterwards, he twisted Hibiki's arm and sat on top of him, restricting his movements.

Due to Reborn, Harry learned a bunch of defense and offense techniques, so in case of emergencies, he can hold his own well.

Reborn whistled, "Nice."

"All thanks to you, _sensei_ ," Harry smiled.

"Well, your Japanese still need to be worked on," Reborn reminded bluntly, but Harry knew that his husband meant no harm. Harry stuck a tongue out teasingly.

"Let me go!" Hibiki shouted and yelped when a pen was suddenly zooming down on him; if Harry didn't stop in time, then right now, Hibiki would have lost an eye. Currently, Hibiki's body was shaking with fear and something wet trickled across his pants.

"Zip your mouth. If _he_ wakes up, I wouldn't be responsible for what will happen," Harry threatened and glared at Hibiki. If _he_ wakes up and throws a tantrum, it would take a long time to calm _him_ down. And that, Harry wasn't willing to deal with right now.

Harry turned to Reborn and wasn't surprised that his husband already finished dealing with Daigo. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a loud wailing resounded in the air. Guess _he's_ awake. Oh, the joy.

The couple immediately filed into the room and saw their seven months old son, Hiroaki, bawling his eyes out. His cries began to die down when Leon jumped in front of him and began to entertain him by performing tricks such as acrobatics.

After a while, Hiroaki began to giggle and clapped his hands together. Leon climbed upon Hiroaki and its skin turned white with red and blue polka dots to match Hiroaki's pajama. The baby squealed even more.

Harry sighed; it was sad that a chameleon was better at calming a baby than him. However, a smile was still etched on his face. "Well let's see, Hiro. Are you hungwy or do you need to change diapy?"

Reborn stifled the laughter bubbling inside. It was always endearing to see his husband talk to their son using baby talk. He stepped back and noticed the door was left ajar while the robbers was nowhere to be found. However, he scrunched his nose in disdain at the prospect of having urine on his floor; Reborn would have make the robbers clean up their mess before they were arrested. Such a shame.

"I really should upgrade our security system," Reborn muttered.

"Yes, you should," Harry voiced while changing Hiroaki's diapers. "But I think that you alone will be the strongest security ever."

"Hn."

* * *

 **Just thought that before 2016 ended, it would be nice to post a short one-shot. Hope you were entertained and please review!**


End file.
